Le temps d'une rencontre
by SariahLou
Summary: Bella Swan, mariée depuis 3 ans, se sent rejetée. Les disputes fréquentes, la frustration la pousse à se retourner vers son ami et confident d'enfance. LEMON- Chapitre unique.


**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_**

**_Je vous propose un petit OS aujourd'hui. _**

**_Bien sûr si vous n'avez pas l'âge autorisé pour la lecture d'un lemon, passé votre chemin._**

**_Sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous retrouve en bas pour que vous me donniez votre avis._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

******Disclaimer :****Les personnages appartiennent à la non moins talentueuse S.M. Et blabla...**

******Synopsis :****Bella Swan, mariée depuis 3 ans, se sent rejetée. Les disputes fréquentes, la frustration la pousse à se retourner vers son ami et confident d'enfance. LEMON- Chapitre unique.**

**Lє tєmpš d'uηє яєηcσntяє**

_Dans la vie, il est des rencontres stimulantes qui nous incitent à donner le meilleur de nous-même..._ **[Marie-France Hirigoyen] **

Il y avait dans _sa_ voix une nuance d'excitation qui ne me laissait pas indifférente.

- N'est pas peur, me rassura-t-_il_. Tout ira bien. Je prendrais soin de ton corps.

Me savoir malheureuse, savoir que mon mari ne me comblait pas, était pour _lui_ inconcevable. Mais le pire fût, me semble-t-il, de _lui_ avouer la tournure que prenait mon mariage. La nostalgie de nos appels qui nous faisait parler de nos parents, de notre enfance, c'était peu à peu transformer en confession, en abandon.

_Il_ tentait de me rassurer qu'à _ses_ yeux mes actes ne seraient que justifiés. _Il_ s'armait de patiente m'écoutant m'épancher sur ma vie. Le contenu de mes yeux se renversaient à chaque fois que je _l_'avais à l'autre bout du fil. Et une fois le combiné raccroché, je n'étais plus qu'une chose qu'on balance au-dessus du vide. Un poignard dans le cœur, je reprenais ma vie.

Des images me revinrent en mémoire, comme un kaléidoscope dans lequel les morceaux dispersés achevaient de retrouver leur place. Mon couple n'était qu'une mascarade. J'en étais consciente. J'avais été séduite, jeune, par sa prestance, son train de vie qui me convenaient autrefois. Qui était-je, avant ? J'avais toujours été l'opposé de lui, mais il m'avait juré de ne jamais me laisser, de ne jamais lever la main sur moi. Je l'avais cru.

C'était une promesse parmi tant d'autres qu'il n'avait pas tenues. J'avais vite appris à survivre dans son monde égoïste, cynique et emprunt de cruauté. Je m'étais adaptée. Mal. Manque d'oxygène. Frustration. Il avait cessé de ma toucher, de me voir. Et moi, j'avais cessé de respirer. Jusqu'à ce que je _le_ retrouve, _lui_, mon oxygène. Les années avaient passées, mais notre complicité d'avant était belle et bien toujours présente.

L'intérêt qu'_il_ portait à ma personne au fur et à mesure de nos conversations suscitait en moi un profond désir d'être plus proche de _lui_. _Il_ éveillait en moi des sensations trop longtemps refoulées, trop souvent oubliées. _Il_ m'a poussée à vouloir en découvrir plus sur lui, toujours plus...Du désir, une curiosité non négligeable. Et à cet instant, tout ce que je voulais été d'assouvir cette envie.

J'ai été longtemps à me demander si ce genre d'expérience était faite pour moi. Mais, j'avais besoin de découvrir de nouveau horizon de sensualité et de passion. Découvrir le corps d'un homme comme on découvre un nouveau monde, un jouet à plusieurs facettes...

Un soir, après une ultime dispute avec mon mari et n'en pouvant plus de la solitude et du manque, je m'étais lancée. Je _lui_ avait dit avoir besoin de _lui_, que j'étais prête. J'étais un peu perdue, dérivant dans un océan inconnu. Naturellement, _il _s'était proposé de m'aider. J'allais accepter.

C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais à la gare de Seattle, impatiente. Le souffle du vent caressait voluptueusement mon corps, mon visage me désinhibant de toutes mes peurs. J'allais _le_ voir. Je me mordis la joue en oscillant d'une jambe sur l'autre. Ses promesses, au goût acidulé, m'excitaient avant même d'être près de _lui_.

- Mon amour, j'arrive. M'avait-_il _dit plus tôt.

La gorge serrée, je _l_'attendais. Je vérifiais ma tenue une nouvelle fois, remettais mes cheveux en place. « Pas de chichi » m'avait-_il_ dit. Je _l'_ai écouté. Rien dans ma tenue ne devait montrer mon impatience ou mon attachement. Pas de jupe, pas de décolleté. Rien de suggestifs. Juste moi.

Dans mon lecteur Mp3 résonnait une douce musique, une mélodie parfaite, aucune fausse note. Pas de panique, je respirais doucement. Peu de temps après, _il_ était là, devant moi. _Il_ m'irradiait.  
C'était une sensation étrange de rencontrer un homme en secret. La situation m'excitait.

Égoïstement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit différente. Ses pas étaient hésitants au fur et à mesure qu'_il_ s'approchait de moi. Son attitude en public m'était inconnue. _Il_ s'avançait lentement, me sourit chaleureusement. _Il_ n'était plus très loin de moi.

_Il _m'embrasse. Nos lèvres s'embrassent. Un baiser... quoi de plus intime qu'un baiser... _Il _venait de me mettre en branle, mes yeux clignotant enregistrant les informations qui s'accumulait dans mon cerveau. Ces douces lèvres cessèrent de s'agiter sur les miennes.

Un, deux, trois. Je m'assis pour reprendre contenance. _Il _se mit près de moi, le regard me fixant et un léger sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage. De façon nonchalante, _il_ passa un bras autour de mes épaules, caressant tendrement mes cheveux.

- On y va.

Je n'attendais rien de _lui_, rien de plus que de sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre lorsqu'_il_ me plaquera contre le mur et qu'_il _m'embrassera fougueusement. Je voulais qu'_il _prenne tout mon corps avec le sien, qu'_il _passe ses mains, sa langue sur l'ensemble de ma peau. Je voulais qu'_il_ glisse sa main dans ma culotte, qu'_il_ aime mon sexe, l'embrasse, le titille.

Je voulais qu'_il_ m'aime avec passion, avec douceur, avec violence, avec admiration. Je voulais sentir son membre tendu contre ma jambe, mon intimité... Je voulais être cette femme qu'_il_ vient aimer et qu_'il_ accepte telle qu'elle. Je voulais l'embrasser, le caresser, m'enrouler autour de _lui_, le recevoir partout où _il_ le veut, comme _il_ le veut... à genou, accroupie, les jambes écartées... Je lui donnerai mon corps comme _il_ le désire. Cela je lui avait déjà dit.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec cette situation. Je connais les hommes, leurs désirs. Je le connais _lui._ Je me connais. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête et pourtant je l'ai suivis jusqu'à son appartement.

_Il _me prend par la main et m'attire contre lui. Dans un souffle d'une voix virile, _il_ tente de me mettre à l'aise. Je meurs d'envie de l'être. Mais, je panique. Je veux le sentir sur tout mon corps, je veux l'embrasser dans le cou, je veux qu'_il _caresse mes seins. Mais, je résiste.

- N'aie pas peur. Aie confiance.

Je me sens gênée. Les mots me manquent. La pudeur ? C'est certain. _Il _m'offre un sourire, _il_ m'embrasse, m'entoure de ses bras. Je me cambre. Je voudrais que l'étreinte se prolonge. Je sens ses mains se balader, glisser le long de mon dos et remonter sous mon maillot. _Il_ l'enlève.

Je laisse traîner ma main sur son cou, l'invitant à m'embrasser encore. Je me recule, m'attardant dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas lire ce qu'_il_ pense. Je me fie à ses gestes. _Il_ plaque son corps contre le mien. Et, ses mains s'aventurent sur mes seins. En quelques instants, _il_ défait mon soutien-gorge, le laisse tomber à terre et recouvre un de mes tétons de ses lèvres.

_Il_ s'évertue à baisser mon pantalon tout en m'attirant vers le lit. Moi, je promène mes doigts légèrement sur son torse, sur ses hanches, sur ses fesses... Mes gestes sont fébriles. _Il_ le sent. Nous allons faire l'amour ensemble pour la première fois.

- J'ai peur.

- Chut... Tout ira bien...

Je ne résiste pas, ne pense à rien. Je glisse mes mains sous son maillot et entreprend de le lui enlever. Peu à peu, un à un, nos vêtements se retrouvent sur le sol. Sa bouche se colle sur la mienne. _Il_ me regarde, _il_ regarde mon corps. Je tremble. _Il_ s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres. Je suis le mouvement de ses lèvres, de cette langue qui entre et frôle la mienne à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

- Enlève ta culotte

J'adore qu_'il_ me donne un ordre. Alors, je me laisse faire. Je cède à mon envie de le sentir contre moi. _Il_ sourit satisfait de ma soumission, satisfait de ma résistance passive. _Il_ sait me prendre et s'en réjouit. _Il_ est fort et je suis faible... faible devant l_ui._

_Il_ m'attire contre lui. Sa bouche s'entrouvre sur mes seins, ses mains caressent mon entre-jambe. Mes mains le frôlent. _Il_ pose ses mains sur ma taille, un sourire au coin. _Il_ écarte mes jambes et entreprend d'y déposer de légers baisers. Je tremble. _Il_ passe la pointe de sa langue sur mon intimité. Je gémis. _Il_ s'empare, lèche, suce mes lèvres. Je me cambre.

Je ne dis rien. _Il_ mène le jeu et je le suis. Je voudrais protester, mais contre quoi ? Contre ses gestes tendres qu'i_l_ me donne ? Contre ses mots doux qu'_il_ me susurre au creux de l'oreille ? Contre ce sentiment qui me submerge en sa présence ? J'avais trop attendu cela pour m'en offenser.

_Il _se relève et colle son corps au mien. Son sexe exige l'entrée, mon cœur s'emballe.

Tu me perturbe. M'avoue-t-_il_.

Mon corps a trouvé sa faille. Ses doigts titillent mes lèvres tandis qu'_il_ commence ses assauts. Ses reins se déhanchent rapidement, se claquant contre ma verge. Je suis prise de douce sensation, et me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Son regard s'aventure sur mon visage, je le fixe. _Il_ sourit.

Nos mains sont liées sur mes jambes pliées entre nous. _Il_ lâche mes jambes et s'allongent contre moi, tout en continuant ses va-et-vient. _Il_ m'embrasse avec passion. Mes mains s'aventurent sur son dos. Son corps est humide. _Il_ ralentit, et reprend. _Il _se retient, pour moi, pour mon plaisir.  
Nos corps se frôlent. Nos yeux se cherchent. Nos lèvres s'embrassent. Nos souffles se mélangent. Et, dans un ultime coup de rein, son sperme coule sur mon ventre, entre nos corps.

- Je me perds dans tes yeux.

En équilibre sur ses avant-bras, _il _se penche et m'embrasse à sa manière à lui. Je sens les battements de son cœur contre le mien. _Il_ reste un instant collé contre moi, puis se retire, se lève. Je suis encore allongée sur le dos, _il_ est nu devant moi. Son corps est magnifique. Mon regard s'aventure sur ses fesses tandis qu'_il_ se dirige vers la table. _Il_ prend de l'essuie-tout et s'avance vers moi. _Il_ m'essuie.

- Écoute.

_Il_ me tend les bras, je m'y réfugie. Je pose la tête au creux de son épaule, _il_ me serre contre lui. Immobiles, l'un à côté de l'autre, nous parlons, un long moment. Nous rigolons, échangeons des regards. J'apprécie cette trêve, le temps d'une étreinte. Je l'écoute me parler. _Il_ était si simple, si facile de se laisser emporter par ses mots. Je ne cesse de fixer ses yeux.

Je promène mon index sur son visage, ses lèvres, comme si cela me permettait de lire dans ses pensées. _Il_ attrape mes lèvres des siennes. J'adore ses baisers. _Il_ caresse mon bras. J'aimerais plus de caresses, plus de brutalité... Je ne suis plus raisonnable, mon corps ne me répond plus.

Allongé au dessus de moi, sa bouche se posait à plusieurs reprises sur la mienne, ses mains venaient s'enfouir dans mes cheveux faisant basculer ma tête en arrière. Ses baisers et ses caresses avaient quelque chose de sauvage qui ne me déplaisait pas. Je m'abandonnais. Je me retenais depuis un moment, me mordillant la lèvre, scrutant chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards cherchant une invitation.

- J'en veux encore. M'entendais-je prononcer.

Ses deux mains se posent de chaque côté de mon visage. _Il_ m'attire contre lui, m'écarte les jambes. _Il_ entre de nouveau en moi et je suis transportée ailleurs. Je fais le vide et me laisse submerger pas les sensations. Je ne retiens aucun soupire. Je veux le recevoir en moi plus profondément.

Je ne tiens plus. Je relève la tête, nos bouches s'effleurent et je lui susurre, laissant mon ego de côté...

- Plus fort, s'il te plaît.

_Il _sourit. _Il_ sait qu'_il_ a gagné. _Il_ décolle son bassin et le claque plus violemment. J'aime cette sensation, j'aime le sentir en moi. J'aime qu'_il _me fasse sienne ainsi.

Nous remettons nos vêtements et quittons son appartement. _Il_ m'enlace dans l'ascenseur, se colle à moi et m'embrasse. Je sens d'étranges papillonnements naître dans mon ventre. Je _le_ veux encore. Mais, il se fait tard.

Je m'engouffre dans sa voiture. Je voudrais _lui_ souffler les mots qui m'agitent. Mais, je choisis le silence. Je n'ai pas envie de _le_ quitter, mais il le faut. Je l'embrasse encore une fois, un dernier baiser rapide. _Il_ passe sa main sur un de mes seins, « pour la route » me souffle-t-_il_.

Avant de m'endormir ce soir-là, je pense une dernière fois à _lui,_ et je serre mes draps contre moi. L'espoir de _le_ revoir, c'est ce qu'il me reste. L'espoir d'être à nouveau transporter par ses mots, ses baisers, ses caresses... J'en ai besoin... besoin de _lui_...

Alors que le sommeil commence à venir, je sens mon mari se collait contre moi.

-Bella, tu dors.

Silence.

-Je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne pensais aucun mot de ce que je disais.

-Dors Jacob, nous en reparlerons demain.


End file.
